Tangled Lines of Love
by JEZZEBEL
Summary: Bella and Alice are partners in love, but after a night of Bliss everything changes and the lines of a group of friends friendship become a tangled line of love. "SO ALICE ID DATING BELLA WHO IS CHEATING WITH EDWARD WHO'S DATING TANYA WHO .. xX LEMONS Xx
1. Chapter 1 Confessions

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT… BUT I DO OWN A SPICE GIRL DOLL WITH A RIPPED NOSE** _eh eh eh !_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

BPOV

"So you're saying you've been with Bella all this time?" Tanya spat out.

Clear disgust and hurt shot from her words. She glared at me like she could just rip my throat out and beat my ass with a bat. I looked away to avoid her evil glare.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah call me a punk._

"That's what I'm saying." Edward said with a stiff tone.

I didn't understand. How could Edward be so calm? He just admitted to his girlfriend that he and I have been messing around behind her back. Uh, normal people would be shitting their selves right now. Well duh, this situation is as far from normal as SpongeBob dating Sandy the squirrel.

_You know I always wondered why the two never got together._

She walked over to where Edward was sitting, slowly and thoughtfully with evil in her eyes. I blinked for a second and saw her hand fly across the distance between her and Edwards face.

SMACK!!!!

"Tanya! What the fuck!?" He yelled back jumping out of his seat while holding his swollen, red painted face.

"'What the fuck?' 'What the fuck?' I'll tell you what's the fuck? You're an ass whole! Fuck you Edward!" She yelled pacing back and fourth on the living room floor, glaring at him. "You know what? GO FUCK YOUR SELF! Go fuck a donkey because your just trash. No, No. JUST, GO FUCK HER!" She screamed pointing at me.

I think she's really pissed because I never heard Tanya say the 'F' word so many times.

_I count 7 so far. Eh, eh, eh. I say 7 more F U's coming right up from the evil bitch in black_

_  
_"Fucking can't believe this shit. 'What the Fuck?' I hate you so much. You …you fuck face." She screamed. "Let me fucking tell you something. You think you can just go out and fuck who you want? Well fuck, so can I. While you were out fucking that bitch, I was fucking Emmett's brains out ASSWHOLE! AND … and I love him" she said with a revengeful smile.

_Yep about 15 Fuck you's ….HUH, Emmet!?_

Every one turned to look at Emmett, whose eyes were wide like a deer caught in head lights.

"Woop, gotto go" Emmett said jumping up from the couch.

"OH SHIT!!" Jacob yelled out. "This is some crazy shit. Man, did you hear that? Your brother is fucking your girl." Jacob said making the already very obvious more obvious.

I got to hand it to him he has a great gift of helping us see things clear when we were already looking threw a fucking magnifying glass. Snaps for you Jacob, you're fucking Einstein. _eh, eh, eh_

The ass whole didn't know when the right time was to laugh and it definitely wasn't now.

Edward turned back to look at Tanya who was staring and awaiting a big reaction from him. He just took a loud deep breath and looked straight into her pale blue eyes.

"I already knew that." he whispered. She looked confused, shit I was confused.

"Edward, man she is lying." Emmett whispered.

"Emmett, don't lie to my face. Lie, but just not to my face and don't make it look so easy." He said shaking his head in disappointment.

Emmett put his head down to look at the floor. "I'm sorry bro." Emmett said.

"Sorry, for what Emmett? What we have is beautiful" Tanya said as she stroked Emmett's face.

He jerked back from her hand. "Oh and by the way Tanya, sorry to break it to you but I

don't love you. You're just an evil bitch with Pamela boobs" he shrugged.

"Dude, that's what I said!" Edward agreed and they both busted out laughing.

Tanya opened her mouth in awe.

"Awe man, someone pass the evil bitch a tissue!" Jacob laughed.

"How rude! Aren't you going to pick that up?' Jacob asked seriously.

We all looked at him in question. Tanya hadn't dropped anything and that was clear.

"Pick up what you mongrel?" She asked with a stiff tone.

"Your bottom JAW!!!!" He laughed out.

Everyone erupted in loud laughs; even I couldn't hold back the snickers leaving my mouth.

Tanya was a bitch but everyone tried to ignore her cocky and ignorant remarks. She was Rose's cousin and we didn't want to be mean, but I guess everyone was fed up and getting in their last remarks now. She stood frozen with her eyes wide then slumped down onto the black leather couch next to Alice, who was still moping about earlier news.

"I don't love you Tanya. I'm in love with someone else" Emmet said breaking the funny moment.

Everyone looked surprised. As if "Mack Daddy Em" could 'love' a woman.

"Who?" I asked awaiting the name.

"Roseline McCartha" Emmett confessed out as he turned and stared Rose who was sitting on one of the stools for the bar. His emotion filled face lit up as his heavy burden of a secret was finally let off his chest.

Everyone froze and dropped their faces as another confession took up the space.

"What?" Rose looked up in surprise.

"I love you Rose. I've always loved you. You never knew but I always wanted to tell you. I want to be the one to make you happy and protect you at night and be your everyth-"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Now Emmett loves Rose. Where is the end of this shit, like where is this shit coming from?" Alice yelled out. I'm guessing she was totally fed up with the random confessions for the night as well.

"Don't judge me!" He yelled back

Jacob busted out laughing at Emmett's spasm of emotion.

"Well if you love Rose so much then why did u sleep with my girlfriend?" Edward asked

I stiffened at Edwards' choice of words but I didn't dare bring it up to cause more conflict.

"Well I was using Tanya to get to Rose. But .." he said seriously. "she's really good in bed so you know." he shrugged with a smirk.

"Hey thanks. I'm just going to sit and pretend I'm not here." Tanya said sarcastically.

"Rose you deserve someone who will love you and take care of you and treat you good. I can do that. I know I'm slow and joke around a lot but you make me want to be serious." He said while walking towards her.

I've never seen Emmett so mushy.

"What do you think?" he asked starring at her.

I watched in awe. But when I looked at Rose face all I saw was confusion and regret. She was scared to say something. Rose, Scared? Never!

"She doesn't love you Emmett!" Tanya spat out. "She's in love with Edward!"

_WHAT!_

"WHAT!" everyone asked in unison.

Rose starred at Tanya with confusion and hate in her eyes.

"I read your diary. Cute little plan you had to steal him away from me, but Bella beat you to the punch. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk bitch." Tanya spat.

"You SLUT!" Rose charged at Tanya knocking them both to the floor. All you could see was blond hair flying every where and a pair of hands wrapped around a throat. Rose was on top of Tanya choking the shit out of her. "You bitch! Don't ever touch my shit. Worst cousin ever!" She spat as she tried to rip her neck off.

It wasn't until Tanya screamed help with the last breath she had that anyone even considered moving and ending the current scene in front of us.

Jasper grabbed Rose off of Tanya, as she kicked and clawed in the air at her.

"Stop it Rose calm down!" he yelled.

"Why would you do that? Why would you tell! You wasn't even supposed to know and you TELL!" Rose screamed. "Shut up Rose, that little diary of yours was a nice read. What are you 7!" she antagonized. "Yeah, well I read yours too but you don't see my telling every one about how you slept with the clerk from Gucci to get free boots or that you shaved your vagina and made a wig out of the hair, you disgusting pig! You don't hear me telling you secret shit!" "It was for the cancer kids!" Tanya defended her self.

The whole room stopped and stared at Tanya like she was E.T at a Gay Ball with a tutu and a mole.

_Eh, eh, eh_

"Now that's just gross" Alice said.

"That just wrong" I said.

"That's just Tanya" Everyone said as we shook our head in disbelief.

"WAIT! So she wasn't lying? Rose loves Edward, for real?" Jacob asked with a hint of humor, bringing us back to the current situation.

I really wished he let that information ride on bye with out throwing a rope and railing it back in. The Dick; he always knew how to make shit worse!

Everyone in the room turned to look at Rose, including Jasper who was still holding her back from Tanya. She looked down and twiddled her fingers around.

_O brother_

"Maybe just a little crush." She whispered almost inaudible.

Everyone gasped at the same exact time.

"Rose…" Edward started. He stopped to think of something to say but shook his head and looked at the floor sighing. I knew Edward didn't feel the same way. He was probably worried about Rose and his brother's feelings.

"See he doesn't want you. Edward is mine Rose!" Tanya spat.

_Hell No!_

"No he's mine!" she replied jumping out Jaspers arms.

_Hell Fucking No!_

"No I'm not!!" Edward said back to Rose. "I'm with Bella. I'm hers and she's mine!" he said

_Hell Yes!_

"No she's mine!" Alice shot back "Bella is my girlfriend. You tried to steal her from me" Alice shot at him.

_Oh no_

"Well obviously she wasn't yours to begin with." He said hurtfully

_Uh oh_

"Fuck you. She's mine! I love her." She yelled back

"Alice stop." I said.

"Bella?" she whined.

She stared in my eyes for a second and her face went from confusion to anger. I think she read my face right. It was telling her no and it was the end. I just stared in her soft eyes and watched as the tears fell down her face. I Love Edward now and I still loved Alice but not the same way. She could hate me for the way everything turned out but she couldn't hate me for what I truly felt.

"Don't cry Alice!" Jasper whispered taking the words right out of my mouth.

Sometimes I wondered if this guy had more feelings than anticipated.

He reaching out to caress her arm but she shrugged away aggressively still staring me in the eyes.

"Who's supposed to love me now?" She whispered wiping her wet cheek. "You said we'd be together forever and go to Paris and shop and make love!" She shook her head. "What am I not good enough?" she choked as more tears streaked her ivory face.

I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to say. It's not that I thought she wasn't good enough, I just don't really know what it is. With Edward things feel right, they feel destined. With her they did until now and I had to go with my heart. Millions upon millions of ideas and explanations ran threw my head to try to convince her that this was for the best and okay but nothing came out. With my silence to her unanswered question she dropped her head of black spiky hair into her freshly manicured hands and cried harder. I felt horrible.

"Alice please don't cry. It's going to be okay!" Jasper said walking towards her.

"Screw you, you knew everything and didn't tell me anything." She cried out as she stepped back from him.

"I know I'm sorry, please just hear me out."

"NO!" she yelled interrupting him. "I trusted you with everything. I told how I felt about Bella's behavior and you pretended not to know anything." She cried. "You let me wallow in the darkness of her secrets and let her break my heart!" she yelled. "Why would you do that? Why would you hurt me so bad? Don't you care anything for me? Am I just a joke of a person to everyone?" She asked looking back and fourth from Edward to me and to Jasper. "You're supposed to be my friend and you stood behind Bella this whole ti…"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU." Jasper confessed out loud interrupting Alice.

He snapped his hands back to his mouth, as if to put the words back in. His eyes were open wide as all the other eyes in the apartment starred back at him.

Jasper has been quiet this whole time watching as things unraveled. To think he was the sane one. He was always neutral and the one to calm things down but this confession was going to take things to next level.

We all froze and starred in shock. It was dead silent and awkward for about 40 seconds as Jasper looked around at everyone's eyes on him. He sighed, waiting for someone to say something. Of course Jacob was the one to start it all back up again.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!!!!! That was a good one Jas." He yelled out smacking his leg. We all jumped from his abrupt remark.

We all started laughing realizing it was a joke and looked at Jasper waiting for him to start laughing and say he was joking and trying to be funny.

Haha heehee coocoo bananas?…nothing….Just serious eye balls.

He stood looking back at all of us awaiting reality to hit us!

"I don't think he's joking!" Alice said staring at Jasper with a hint of a smile on her face. He starred back at her with his eyes glistening in excitement.

Everyone took a couple more glares of confusion at Jasper, before Jacob interfered with his famous dumb remarks.

"O shit! He's serious. Where is the popcorn and soda for this teen movie shit?" He sat back in Edwards black rocking chair having him self a good laugh at the new news.

"Unbelievable." Rose whispered as everyone shock their head in agreement.

"Well shit, let me get this straight. We have a love triangle, or square, no hexagon, or what ever," Jacob started to say.

"Jasper is in love with Alice."

"Alice, who was dating Bella."

"Bella cheated, with her new love Edward."

"Edward, who is dating Tanya."

"Tanya cheated on Edward with his brother Emmett."

"Emmett who is really in love with Rose."

"Rose, who's infatuated with Edward."

"But Edward is in love with Bella too! Man! To think I thought you all were a bunch of boring no it alls. Ha! Your lives are more fucked up then mine!" He said laughing.

He was really enjoying him self here. I don't know who even invited him. His idea of humorous things was just so not…………..HUMOROUS! Me laughing so hard that I fart is humorous. No that's just embarrassing. Okay never mind you get the point. Why did Edward have to live down the hall from such a banana head? But as crazy as it is, this banana head was speaking the truth!

As ironic as it may sound 'Trouble' by Coldplay was the next song to play on the I-pod speaker. For the past half hour the music from it was unable to be heard but now the silence of the room allowed the song to flow through the apartment. And a very specific part could be heard clearly.

'**Oh no, what's this? A spider web and I'm caught in the middle'**

We all kind of relaxed and thought hard about the situation at hand as the song played out. I couldn't help but think Chris Martin was talking to me. I never meant to cause Alice trouble but its how things turned out. I glanced across the room at Edward who was staring at me with love filled eyes and I remembered why this drama was worth it. Because it was would be HIM in the end. The song ended and everyone kind of took a deep breath. I ran my hand threw my hair and looked down at my grey knee length dress, black leggings and brown flat boots. I plucked a lint ball towards Tanya's head on the sofa and chuckled to myself as it landed right in the goal, the top of her little dumb blonde head. Ms. Legally blonde was feeling to 'totally perfect' now was she?

"How the hell did all this happen?" Rose asked breaking me from my 'killing Tanya train of thought'.

"Where did this tangle start?" Alice asked.

"Lets' find out shall we? Since Bells and Eddie was caught first let's see what they have to say. And since everyone is a little more involved then we anticipated, everyone should tell a little. How does that sound." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Great let's just fucking make this a story night, why don't we!" Alice hissed.

"Duh, that's the point fashion fairy" Jacob shot back. "I'll grab the snacks"

Jacob hoped off the rocking chair and ran to the kitchen of Edwards Top notch L.A apartment returning with a big bag of popcorn, chips, corona, and goobers.

Everyone took a seat at the glass dining table near the glass windows separating the dining room from the terrace. We passed the snacks around and got comfortable.

"Okay Bella start!" Tanya spat out.

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison

I grabbed a beer and swallowed a mouth full. I would need something much stronger then corona to get this shit out.

"Someone please get me a shot of brandy." I said trying to calm my nerves.

"I got it." Edward shot up from the seat next to me and ran to the mini bar.

"Well umm" I started. "It all started at Rose's big house party"

"You mean the one where Tanya busted her ass?" Rose laughed

"Yes that one." I didn't know Tanya then but we all saw the fall. It was the main talk on campus face book months after.

_Ah good timed, good times_.

"I don't remember anything else that night. I was drunk out of my ass!" Alice said reminiscing.

_Tell me about it._

Edward shot me a quick glance as he returned from the kitchen with my drink in hand. He passed it to me and kissed my head as he took his seat.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Tanya, Edward and Jacob all scooted in to hear my version of the story.

"Well it was that night…………………….

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**N/A**

**Okay so my first fan fic. I am ooober excited. Believe me when I say I've been writing this one chapter for about 8 months **_**eh eh eh **_**… IM SERIOUS**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Ask questions and**

**Review.. **

**I'll probably ask for advice on the plot after chapter 2 .. I got a lot of exciting things coming up including a party, drinks and drama. Oh yea and a night no one remembers in the morning.. (had one yet)**

**Check out my profile I want people to know who I am and what I look like! **

**I am now a fan fic author and I don't feel I have to be anonymous to be loved or to seem more mysterious.**

**I'm Barbara and I watch the real world while I bite my nails and twiddle my toes! Seem real enough**

**REVIEW PLZZZ!**


	2. Chapter 2 Thank God and the Gay's

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY for how long this took. Stressful sophomore year! But it's here n the next chapter will be up soon. Not one to blab on so enjoy….**

* * *

**(EARLIER IN THE PAST)**

"Ugh, shit Alice!" I moaned as she sucked on my clit. She sucked me bundle of nerves in and out of her mouth slowly, lapping up any juices coming out of me. I lay back against the bed with my legs wide open as she kneeled between them. She flicked my clit back and forth as her hand caressed my breast. I adore making love to her. She always knew what to do to make me go crazy. Her pointer finger caressed my insides slowly. Sliding it in and out, curving up to find my g spot. I grind my hips to the rhythm of her fingers feeling the waves of sensation all inside of my body. I rubbed on my already hard nipple making myself even more excited.

"Mmmmm" She moaned against me.

My body twitched in response to the vibrations she sent flowing through me. There is nothing more sexy then knowing that the person pleasuring you is enjoying it. The vibrations sent a shiver through my body and I bulked my hips into her mouth.

"Yes." I mewled out.

She held my right leg down with her left hand and with the other she pumped her finger faster inside of me. She slowly added her middle finger in too and sucked my whole clit into her mouth. The pleasure was too much. I grabbed hold of our black silk sheets. The volume of our moans increased as the intensity took over. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to control the pleasure the love of my life was giving me. I moved my core against her fingers to the faster speed awaiting my release. As many times as we've done this I could never get used to the sexy and uncontrollable feelings she gave to my body.

"Open your eyes Bells." She whispered seductively against my core.

I opened my eyes and they flew straight to hers .She looked into my eyes as she went to work on my body. Her wet mouth hovered over my center and her eyes showed pure lust and love as she stared up at me from below.

"Cum for Me." she said against me. I couldn't help but moan hard in response.

"Cum on." She teased.

"You know you want to. Don't I make you feel good?" She asked seductively.

I moaned in response as my breath picked up and the knot in my stomach tightened. I was so close. Alice slid a finger, from the hand that was holding my leg down, into my mouth for me to suck. She always did this when I was about to come. Finally she sucked down hard on my clit triggering my orgasm.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh." Fuck Alice!!!" I yelped in Pleasure. My insides contracted and tightened further and i felt a wave of heat surge through my body as I came in Alice mouth. My body shook and my toes tightened on either side of her. My mouth opened as I breathed deep to help ride out my orgasm.

Alice laughed and licked me clean moaning at the taste of me. When she was done she leaned up to kiss my lips. I grabbed her soft face and deepened the kiss tasting myself on her tongue. We sucked each other's mouth while our tongues battled for dominance. She began kissing my neck trying to start things all over again. The girl was an energizer bunny.

_**I can so see Alice with bunny ears banging on that retarded drum. 'It keeps going and going and going and going'.**_

"Alice we don't have time for this and I really don't think I can take anymore." I said holding back the urge to give her the pleasure she had just given me.

"Come on, one more quickie please!" She whined while licking the base of my neck sending a chill down my body.

"Hey this party was your idea. You know I'm no good in heals anyway." I said as she leaned back to look me in the face.

"But you look like a model in them. I wish you wore heals more often and Rose really wants us to come." She laughed. She knew no model would stumble over their own feet.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go, I said if you want to go period, you'd better stop kissing my neck the way you are." I said smiling and giggling as I blushed deep and looked away. She winked and giggled as she hopped off the bed naked and ran to grab her robe.

"Well its 10 now. We'd better start getting ready." She said as she pranced around our couture bedroom searching for something to wear.

I leaned against the head board to our queen sized bed and wondered how in the world she convinced me to go to this lame excuse for fun. I flipped my long thick curly hair to one shoulder and began to wrap a curl around my finger. For some reason I felt like tonight was going to change everything. I never went with Alice to these stupid college parties.

Come to think of it, I haven't been to a party since high school. That's a whole 2 years. Sheesh, to think I was cool because I bought a new pair of $600 Marc Jacob jeans. I can definitely blame Alice for that. I must say due to her helpful fashion assistance, I am always complimented on my attire.

Most people cannot believe Alice and I am a couple. Maybe it's because we act more like best friends then lovers. Or maybe it's because we both are fashionable girly girls. Most lesbian couples have a manly partner, but to this day Alice and I both would rather put on a skirt then sweats and a fit it cap. Truth is, Alice is the only girl I ever had eyes for. I never really looked at another girl or guy for that matter after Michael Assber (Mike).

_**Yea you guessed right, with a name like that he was the butt of every joke, or should I say ass of every joke. Eh eh eh... FINE DONT LAUGH!**_

She and I have been friends since the ancient days, ergo kinder garden. Even then she was wild, fun and popular. I was the fat girl with the glasses that always had her hair in a messy pony tail because Chief Swan never read the instructions on how to use a hair brush properly. You have to give him credit though, in spite of the daily knots from the tangling of my hair and the RUBBER BAND!!

_**NOT A GOOD MIX. CURLY HAIR AND A RUBBER BAND!**_

I didn't have many friends and I never really cared. I never thought Alice and I would ever be friends. It's a funny story how we came to be friends. See what happened was that she saved me from the Paulie sisters, the school bullies. They tried to take my power puff dolly in the play ground one day and instead of running away like the smart person would do, I of course made an attempt to fight back, which I must say so myself, was a brave thing to do... for me. But after tugging the damn dolly back, I got a sucker punch straight in the face. The clouds went gray and all I saw were sugar, spice and everything nice flying around in my head. When I woke up minute's later Alice was there, standing over me with my Butter Cup Power Puff doll, her fluffy pink skirt and her hands on her hips. The Pearly sisters were across the playground with messy hair, crying and holding their faces. Who would've known Alice Cofflin was a kung fu midget.

"Buttercup is my favorite Power Puff Girl. She kicks booty!" She said to me very seriously.

We've come a long way since kinder garden. We were best friend all through elementary and middle school. High school was the years that we so called 'found ourselves'. Our sexual preferences took a curve around our late sophomore year. I was still dating Mike the Ass (nick name) from 8th grade and Alice was dating Malcolm Falcey, Forks High star quarter back. Mike wasn't the most popular guy in the school but... he was well known in the chess club.... Umm? Yup.... Alice and Malcolm were the idolized couple in the school and me? Well I was Alice best friend and that worked for me. Never in a million years would Mike and Malcolm become friends. They were just on way too different levels of the social class. But after about 5 double dates with Alice and I they were bound to speak and carry the verbal communication to school. After that things were going great, until Malcolm and Mike's friendship gave Mike a little more attention, respect and confidence then he and I were used too. To jump the fucking loom, he changed into an absolute ass hole. Alice could deal with those types; ergo her and Malcolm, but ME? Oh no no no. The 'Johnny' from Grease swagg was so not my type! The school even gave him the nick name 'Mike the Mack', Mack of course meaning pimp.

_**Ha! Yeah right. Umm, the only 'Mack' that matched with the Mike I knew was 'Big Mac's from Mc Donald's'.**_

I dumped him the day he told me if I wanted him to stay with me, I needed to upgrade my image and give him something worth staying around for.

_**MIKE ASS SAY WHAT?**_

I surely did that day. I gave him a crooked front kicked to his 'Big Mac Balls' and a side order of a 'fuck you its over' with EXTRA sauce. Thank u and with that kick u won't ever cum again!

_**EH, EH, EH**_

I know. Call it over reacting, but he took it a step further by saying this in front of the whole student body to totally humiliate me. So he got it in return. Mike ruined any chance of me getting with any other guys for a while, sad but true. It just showed me that guys were never what you expected even after years of thinking you knew them and they always changed for the worst. Around the same time Malcolm was caught sleeping with Lauren, the school tramp, at Jaspers Championship house party. Alice of course had her side scandals while dating Malcolm too but at one point they made a 'promise ring promise' to be faithful if she gave him her virginity. Turns out the ring was a 25 cent piece of rust from the machines in '' super market.

_**Cricket.... Cricket**_

My break up with Mike left me free and relieved but on the other hand Alice was left heartbroken causing her to go all emo on me and the school. Her reputation went down the drain once Lauren was named the new 'star wife'. In the end we realized we only had each other. She leaned on me as I her in more ways than we expected. One night at her house we were telling each other about how different things had come to be.

* * *

_"Come one Bells, Drew Farwell is Brad Pit hot. If I couldn't get an orgasm while he fucked me last night something must be mentally wrong with my cooch! Or me for that matter!!" She shouted in sexual frustration._

_"You? At least it's only been 3 months. Mikes never knew what to do with a vagina of all the months we were dating. He was too scared to even look at the damn thing as if it looked like Freddy crugar with pubic hair on his face. He'd run off screaming like a wuss! I mean I know vaginas are not the prettiest parts of the body. If you want my opinion their kind of weird looking but sheesh mines is shaved And decent. Then all of a sudden he demands sex because little hoots in the school pay him more attention! UMPH. He should've had that confidence when it was needed." I complained slamming my head into the fluffy pillows of Alice's queen sized sled bed._

_Even in high school Alice was high class. My twin bed at home had power puff girl sheets and that worked for me. She of course got over that phase once she kissed Sam in 6th grade under the table. She decided she was past those childish ways. All of a sudden degrassi was more of her style._

_**That shows not even a cartoon! She could've let a girl know we were moving on from cartoon network to teen drama television.**_

_Alice busted out laughing at my remarks about Mike, I was just was happy to make her feel a little better. Her high pitched laughs made me laugh right along with her gaining my own form of relief. And then we were just laughing like hyenas together._

_**BaaaHaaa …**_

_"Ugh, guys are such DICKS!" she laughed out in resolution. "They are the reason why girls go gay." she said._

_"Yeah I bet a chick would treat another chick better than any guy could!" I said agreeing. "She'd probably know more about what to do with a cooch than any guy does." I said completely naive to the direction the conversation was going. I bent over laughing at the idea. Finally noticing Alice's sudden silence._

_"Yeah, I mean I have always wondered what it felt like to be with a girl." She said with a real contemplative face._

_"Really?" I said astounded._

_"You haven't?"_

_"I mean I have but what girl hasn't? They're just thoughts, curiosity at most." I said brushing the thought aside. I mean kissing girls didn't really faze me, I just never saw myself with a girl. My life was planned out. I was going to be the boring house wife with 3 kids that her husband cheats on with a younger girl and is left to rebuild her self again. See? No space or time for lesbianism. lol_

_**Yes, yes I know I aim high don't I?**_

_"Why not make it more?" she said repositioning herself showing a whole new interesting the conversation._

_"Make it more how Alice. You can't make yourself want something you're just not into."_

_"How could you know you're not into it if you've never tried it?"_

_"Bu.." I said trying to defend myself._

_"See!? I am right and you know It." she said excited._

_"Since when does this stuff interest you?" I asked completely at a loss of words._

_"Since the fucking love of my life trashed the whole of my heart, which was given to him the night of his 17 birthday, with a trailer trash trick name Lauren. Since I am no longer getting intense orgasms from model looking guys. Or maybe it's since I realized my only other option of sexual relief is with the SAME sex Bella!" she yelled with watery eyes._

_I couldn't hate her for what she was doing. Everyone searches for a way to change themselves and differ themselves from the broken person that they really are, hoping and praying that this change will mend them. Like when people become alcoholics. __**The idiots**__. They hope that this change in their personality and actions will lead to the fixation of their bad situation. I just couldn't shake the feeling she was trying to drag me along on this path with her. Why couldn't I find my own strategy of survival in the love factor? Who needs homosexuality when there's alcohol? Fuck I'm an idiot! But me being the wuss I am I said..._

_"Okay I get it!"_

_"I'm sorry. I just get the feeling like your judging me!" she said looking down. "I know I'm messed up Bells but I really need this you know!"_

_"Yeah I understand!" I said shaking my head in agreement._

_"Hey want to try something?" she said in excitement._

_"Yeah sure!" I said._

_"Let's kiss!"_

_"Umm.."  
"Oh come on Bells you won't die!" she said laughing._

_"Fine!"  
"Okay we'll both lean in and just go with the flow!" she whispered as she leaned towards me._

_I hesitated as I shifted forward and cursed myself for giving into her method of sexual revival. But once my lips touched hers something switched. I felt a shiver through my body and I just couldn't resist her. I could sense Alice felt it too and it gave her the confident to move her bottom lips under mine. I felt a rush of heat through my body and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. We ended up making out for hours and dry humping by midnight. It was quite awkward in the morning as we tried to pretend nothing happened, yet deep inside we knew that what happened the previous night was much more pleasure and emotion filled then we had anticipated. After about a month of lesbo sexcapades we decided to be an official couple. We gave each other what we felt was missing; love, intimacy_.

Alice and the type of person she is (loud, open, wild) wanted to come out a lot sooner then I even considered possible. Yeah, 5 days isn't the norm. She'd convinced me that the reason she was so popular was the confidence she had in herself and in her unique style and if I hid from who I was now I would hide forever. So that weekend we came out to our parents. Alice parents didn't care. They bought her a new convertible as a present for 'finding herself''. I think they were just relieved she finally got over Malcolm and black was no longer the main color in her wardrobe. My dad was just relieved I wouldn't be losing my virginity and getting pregnant during high school. Little did he know Taylor Michens took it at his house party 1 week after I dumped Mike.

_**What? Did you think I would bask in depression forever? A couple of drinks and some loud music could totally set the mood for someone searching for comfort. Besides Taylor is gorgeous. Too bad he settles for Malcolm's shadow. Toody loo life goes on.**_

After that big step in our small town life we figured we could be open and free to everyone. Holding hands and kissing in school became natural and we became less afraid to show who and what we had become. Of course there was talk, gossip and rumors but we revived ourselves, became more confident and lived our lives. We strutted the halls and welcomed our 'difference'. After while people respected us and we were the new talk and one of the most popular girls in the school in a positive way. Finally I wasn't just Alice shadow, I was her partner and her best friend and we'd never been happier. I only had eyes for her and this was where I was comfortable.

Jasper became close friends with us later around the middle of junior year. He appreciated that our main goal, unlike every girl in the school, was not to fuck the quarter back or any foot ball members but to live our life differently. He found us more interesting than his ball buddies and he became a really close friend. Jasper was really down to earth, funny and extremely handsome. Alice Jasper and I stayed together all throughout high school into college. Now we're all in the same college, the best of friends and living in the big Apple city enjoying life unlike our past eternity is small town Forks.

Rose is Alice's new friend from her fashion courses. I met her once and she reminds me of a vixen Barbie but seems completely down to earth too. She's very much a party girl as any girl at the age of 21 is and I know her party tonight would show just how much of one she really is. As if her long blond hair and skin tight clothing didn't show her sexy edge she went ahead and promoted what will probably be the most remembered party this term. So here's for the night awaiting.

"Bella come on we're going to be late! You know how long it takes you to figure out how to put on a dress." Alice teased.

"Oh shut up. It does not take me long to figure out the disfigured designs of a dress. Its just when the head opening is on the ass, in some weird attempt at what you people call fashion, completely confuses a person like me, who is more into skinny jeans and shirts from forever 21 or h&m!" I said defending myself. I hopped off the bed and felt the softness of our cream carpet on my toes. I walked over to the unnecessarily big walk in closet grabbing the black dress from the wall. This dress had the head opening on the top and that made enough sense to me.

I threw on my 8 year old power puff slippers and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and washed and conditioned my hair. I lotion my skin and threw on sexy lingerie. Royal blue and purple lace bra and panties with ties screamed sex, fun and party. It was perfect for the night awaiting. I sat at the vanity table and plugged up the flat iron and winced at the thought of having to straighten this whole head of hair. Straight hair was strictly for special occasions as this one. I began to flat iron my head part by part. Half an hour later my hair laid straight and bounced with every one of my movements. Alice who had finished her hair helped me out with my makeup. She gave my eyes a Smokey look and my for my lips a pale look with gloss. A little blush and thick mascara had my face looking like a Victoria Secret model. I admired the one night only look and pranced from the vanity table satisfied. I didn't fail to notice the sharp smack on my ass I exited the bathroom to throw on my sexy heels and black party dress.

"Alice why are there 40 different straps. And why are these heels so tall. I'm trying to look like a hottie not a giant!" I yelled out struggling to figure out what went where.

"Bella its not rocket science its fashion dammit." She snapped back.

She bum rushed out the bathroom and bent down to help me with these octopus like shoes!

As Alice rapped them up I took notice in her hair and makeup. She looked gorgeous.

Her purple metallic sponge dress shaped her body perfect. Her eyes glowed with royal blue shadow and her lips a cherry red. Her black spiky hair spiked everywhere and gave her sex appeal a rock and edgy feel. Her shoes were cherry red patent leather pumps with 1 strap, how convient.

"Alice if we're not out of those doors in 10 minutes I don't think I can refrain myself from ravaging you right now?" I said seductively in a low whisper. She looked up from under her thick long lashes and giggled. "Well I guess we'd better hurry." She teased back. After my white and black gladiator pumps were fastened on I threw on my black strapless dress. I looked in the mirror taking one more look before I left. I have to say I've never been so impressed. I looked like I walked right out of a vogue magazine.

"Bells baby? If we don't leave right now I'm going to take you on that bed right now." Alice whined. I turned on my heels to face her. "We don't have to go to this party you know." I said teasing. She cocked an eye brow and I laughed. "I'm coming right now." I said in defeat. She laughed and walked into the long hallway that leads to the stairs. I always felt our duplex was too big for us but Alice thinks it fits our luxurious life so hell, what can I say. I grabbed my purse sprayed some perfume and headed out the bedroom.

The bright light from the hallway made my eyes blur for a second. For some funny reason I felt a pull in my stomach. This weird vibe made me really reconsider my decision on making this party appearance. Something felt like this night was going to take a turn for the worse. I mean any place where sex and liquor is the theme, well it's going to be bad. But... "Bells I am walking out of this door right now!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

_**Oh WTF. You only live once right!?**_

"I'm coming Bitch!" I yelled back with this sudden feeling of confidence. I laughed way down the stairs to Alice. Oh I'm going to hear it for that!

* * *

**You know the drill. Please review. Tell me what you want to see happen. **

**Now, just to blab on Lol**

**I must say what the future will hold. (Because of course i went to a sychic and told her the love of my life has indeed started dating someone with the same fucking first name. What kind of bullshit...?) Because what this unexisting sychic told me was everything i needed and wanted to hear, I will share it with all of you weird and beautiful people. LMAO Barbara's future here by follows....That her wish that Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift will break up in 2010 will indeed come ture, making him available for the love filled and love making future that he will have with her. That will include steak dinners, scented candles, whip cream and condoms. Get the picture? OF COURSE YOU DO!**

**Hoorah if you're with me!!!!!**

**HOORAH**!! _Eh eh eh_


End file.
